


she's trouble

by rosie (rivalflower)



Series: deukae oneshots [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, but handong is too, for the sapphics, if you squint you'll find siyeon, jidong, jiudong, minji is really whipped, performing gfs!, rosies back to give you the jidong content, troublemaker based au, vote for handong on qcyn (if you can!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalflower/pseuds/rosie
Summary: Handong rather enjoys teasing Minji while they're on stage together.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: deukae oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	she's trouble

Their hands were tightly pressed together and Minji pulled her along so quickly that Handong thought her arm may drop off.  
If they ended up being late, it may be better for them to lie as their excuse, instead of the reality: Minji falling asleep, buried in Handong's arms. Her own red hair had intertwined with her girlfriend's bright orange hair. They ended up being that comfy tangled together on their second-hand sofa, that it made Handong also fall asleep. They'd woken up with a couple of laughs before realising the time and grabbing makeup bags and picking up scattered parts of their outfits that they'd washed overnight after yesterday's performance before dashing out of their apartment.

-

Once they had reached backstage, Minji applied the same makeup as always. Brushing down her skirt and adjusting her shirt collar, she felt two arms wind their way around her waist, which began to play with her buttons.

Handong rested her head on Minji's shoulder, to which Minji responded with a small hum. She kissed her cheek, before leaving Minji's waist to reapply her lipstick. Minji watched as her girlfriend left the room, staring at how perfectly her short skirt swished about her legs, the red material at a perfect contrast to the white shirt and matched with the rosy lipstick now smudged onto Minji's face.

Her outfit was similar, just a black skirt and a more natural lipstick shade, which was paired with little black boots. Minji smiled as she realised how fun tonight was going to be.

-

Peeking behind the makeshift curtain, Handong remembered how scared and anxious she used to become before performing: the nerves would shake her and she would have to pinch her own fingers to ground herself. She may have got a couple of cheers and a small amount of money on her own but it was nothing compared to when she was with Minji. The lights now excited her and the thoughts of being able to show off Minji and play it off as fanservice to all but her girlfriend, sent rushing energy through her.

She felt her hair being tugged gently, but she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Handong grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her close, wrapping her arm around Minji's waist.

Minji looked up at her expectantly and Handong looked back at her, placing a single finger on the other's now pouting lips. The smile that Handong gave her sent butterflies to her stomach and the teasing glint in her girlfriend's eyes made her grip onto her hand tightly. They listened as the music drew to a stop and the lights dimmed for their cue.

Handong moved her finger to tilt the other girl's chin and got close to Minji's lips before missing what Minji wanted with a deadly smile and she left her, striding onto stage with her hips swaying.  
Minji almost forgot to follow.  


\- 

Minji nodded to the person starting the music and adjusted her collar waiting for the clicking of the music to begin. Her girlfriend seemed to be ready to mess with her tonight and Handong was fully aware of Minji knowing that.

The familiar began, the little smiles at the audience as she began to perform as JiU, her known stage persona but it was clear to see that her character had changed since becoming an onstage duo with Handong. Combining their acts had been the greatest decision ever made.. in her opinion, anyway. Minji was forever grateful for them crossing paths.

Minji stepped in time to the beat as they drew the crowd's attention towards them. She could see the staring eyes and wonder-filled gazes, but her girlfriend settled her nerves as she walked towards her and their heads flicked towards each other.

Handong looked at her with a bright expression in her eyes but she returned the look with a flustered smile making Handong silently laugh at her. 

In the background, the music continued building and, much to Minji's dismay, Handong became more confident and at parts like where Minji places her hand on her, she made sure to wave her hips more, or press her hands deeper onto Minji's bare arm at other times, just to frustrate her girlfriend.

They smiled at how the crowd loved them. The closer moments: the teased kisses, the touches of each others hips and Handong's pressed down hands over Minji's chest all caused yelling from the crowd.

She wanted Minji to be flustered; Handong was fully aware of the move coming up. She enjoyed teasing her, watching how much she could make her blush and yet Minji still carried on showing their audience her playful side with little waves and air-kisses.

The dance break was a success. Handong kept glancing at Minji, to confirm how she believed her girlfriend was the prettiest woman. Her hair seemed to always flow beautifully over her shoulders and her skin seemed to look very soft. She's just incredibly in love with her.

They walked into the middle together and she placed Minji's hands on her own waist, just as they'd practiced and she felt familiar hands pull her in.

This is when Handong turns around and everything goes quiet for Minji.  
Soft, orange hair almost caresses her cheeks. Handong's curves fit perfectly into her hips and she becomes increasingly aware of how Handong seemed to press more into her hips than usual and at how their bodies moved together in the best way. Minji takes this as an opportunity to reach forward to tickle at Handong's legs just below the skirt line and feel as her muscles tensed and relaxed at her touch. 

But just as the moment starts, it was over just as fast. She pulls away from her girlfriend's hold, turning back around and she gazes into her eyes. Handong watches for the second at how Minji gets lost in her stare, with a look of total amusement. Handong gently holds and tips her chin, calling her a 'Troublemaker' just as the song says, before letting go, watching her eyes not leave hers.

Handong strides to the back of the stage, carrying the rushing energy and she loves how confident her girlfriend has become, watching how she makes the audience fall in love with her. Minji turns to face her and her heart seems to race. She laughs at how Minji's smile seems to make the world light up.

With each step closer, Handong remembers how in love she is more and more.

Minji grabs at her shoulders and, in reflex, Handong holds her head and her red hair tangles in a loveable mess through Handong's fingers. As they smile at each other, their foreheads bump into each other. The wandering hands over Handong's body draw out cheering from the crowd, who can feel the energy rushing through the air.

"Not here baby", Handong whispers.

The clapping finishes and they release their hold and link arms to bow and thank people at the front of the stage. They walk off to people congratulating them for their performance, however Handong was the one who pulled them away.

She holds onto her hand tightly, pulling the red haired girl along to their dressing room. She glanced back, making sure no one seemed too fussed about the sudden exit, but the backstage people were too focused on gathering the microphones and band for a soloist with long black hair. 

Handong's eyes then flicker onto her girlfriend, as she tries to check if she's okay with where she's being taken. Minji's eyes are filled with hope.

Once they reach the room, Handong shuts the door. Loud music blares through the thin walls from the stage and she takes this as the opportunity to join Minji on the sofa.

"Well?" Minji smiles at her. Handong watches as her girlfriend shuffles towards her, with her head resting on her hand and her elbow on the seat back.

"Do you think you're smart, while you're the one teasing me, baby?" Handong says, shuffling even closer. 

She cups Minji's face and leans towards her, starting with kissing her on the cheek and rubbing gently at the lipstick stain left behind by her own lips.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Dongie..."

Handong pulled away, while continuing to stroke her hair. She thought for a second, retracting her hands and causing Minji to whine while smiling at her girlfriend. She then pokes Handong's cheek softly.

"Were you enjoying looking so pretty, my darling?" "Maybe I was.." Minji replies, her voice sweet as honey and Handong adores it.

"It's only fair that you get to be only mine now." With this she leaps forward, sitting over Minji's legs and narrowly avoiding their heads crashing with her excitement.

She reaches back for her fiery hair with one hand, feeling the softness float through her fingertips and then, with the other, she grabs at Minji's thigh, scratching with her short nails, marking just under her skirt. She smiles as Minji leans towards her, her eyes staying firmly attached to hers. Handong leans in and captures her lips. Minji hums in response and the happiness seems to flow through her body.

Minji thinks her body is on fire. She lets go of Handong's arms to brush her hair behind her shoulders. Handong murmurs to this and Minji knows how much her girlfriend needs the physical affection. The touching; the kissing and the hours of babying Minji in her arms all pleases her enormously. She almost falls back when Handong moves to her neck. It's nothing but kisses but she feels her face flush when she realises all the makeup marks will take a good scrubbing to get off at this point.

Handong listens as Minji sighs and this just spurs her on to continue feeling her pulse with her lips. She then sits up more, turning Minji's face towards her and gazing at her with daring eyes. She watches as Minji's eyes shut and she pauses.  
"Hey," she says while stroking Minji's cheek. "You okay?"  
"No..." Minji sleepily responds, before snapping her eyes open widely, "..because you stopped."

Minji darts forward and connects their lips together, feeling the buzz of Handong gasping against her, before she is pushed back into the soft cushion of the sofa. Her strong arms hold down Minji's shoulders and Handong's hands begin to play with her collarbones. She feels how warm fingertips trace around her and in return, she reaches forward to play with her girlfriend's hair as Handong's arms relax. 

They break off, hearing the song from the stage reach its bridge and the crowd goes silent.

"You're so beautiful." Handong says, looking down at her girlfriend.  
"I love you." She replies with a shy smile.

Handong draws back after a quick last kiss on Minji's soft lips. They both know they can't go any further here. Not only are they at work, but it's one thing for people to accept fanservice and another to accept them actually dating.

Minji gives her a knowing smile. "One day it's going to be fine, I promise. For now, we should finish our work here and get home before we finish our day together."

Handong nods understanding her words and cups her face, peppering small kisses over her forehead and sliding off Minji's lap.

-

There's a temporary coldness now on her legs. But she's not saddened by this at all. The reason? Because she stands there, holding her girlfriend's arm waving to fans who support them through everything, even the coming out in the seemingly hard to please world.  
It's been years since the troublemaker stages and now Handong is even more confident and proud enough to fluster Minji on stage with her "I love you!"s in front of crowds of people.  
With just a guitar in her arms, a microphone resting on a stand that they share and a smiling Minji, Handong feels as though she can take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd prefer leaving anon feedback: [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/rivalflower)
> 
> this au holds a very big place in my heart and maybe i'll rewrite this in the future if i improve my writing!!  
> i've spent a lot of time rereading and editing, but if you do catch anything let me know! i sometimes have a hard time wording things..  
> feedback is always welcome. thank you so so much for reading.  
> \- rosie <33


End file.
